2014.11.27 - Aftermath of Clubbing
It is well past midnight when the doctor decides Nate is not going to get worse, and that he is not going to agree going to an hospital either. The Halo safehouse has a decent infirmary, but the young telepath suffered an important loss of blood. He is also the worst patient ever. Every doctor that has dealt with him agrees. The second the doctor left, he stood up and went looking for a drink. He also decided to have more painkillers. Not because of his cuts, or the bruised ribs. It is for the headache. He punched through the best of Cyberdata's anti-psionic tech, and now he has to pay for it. To make things more interesting, Rachel must have felt something, because she contacted with him in the middle of the stitching work, and now she is heading this way. Probably to yell at him. All to round up a great night for Nate. Well, at least Kendra is still around. Yes, Kendra is still around. Still in club clothes that look worse for wear, but she's still hanging around. Currently she has her arms crossed, as she watches Nate decide to get to his feet. She'll shake her head slowly, as she says, "And I thought I was a terrible patient. You, you're worse. You should probably buy those doctors a fruit basket, or flowers, or something, to show you appreciate them saving your life. Otherwise next time they might refuse to stitch you up." Arms dropping to her sides, she'll point back towards the bed, chair, whatever, as she says, "What do you need? I can grab it for you. I'd rather you not go face first into the floor, should you get dizzy, or faint. You did lose an awful lot of blood." There's not a lot less pleasant for a telepath than a headache, particularly when it's not yours! And Rachel has been sharing Nate's ever since her unusually quiet night in was disturbed by first the phantom pain of being stitched up - she's gotten into enough trouble on her own account to know what that feels like - and then the dull, throbbing echo of Nate's headache. Sure, she could have cut the telepathic connection, put her psi-shields up to cut herself off from Nate's pain and gone back to watching her movie, but that was never going to happen. She needed to keep a mental eye on Nate to make sure he didn't die before she got the chance to kill him! Rachel lit out of the X-Mansion at high speed, not telling anyone where she was going, and made an arrow-straight streak of telekinetic flame across the sky in a straight line toward Nate's current abode. She did, at least, pay lip service to the idea that he was laying low by not landing on the actual doorstep, but even so it's not long before he'll be able to sense her outside, and not long after THAT that whatever locks, bolts, chains, bars and what have you securing the safehouse's door unlock, slam back, unfasten and/or stack themselves neatly inside the door, and a tall redhead marches in. Behind her, almost as an afterthought, the door closes and relocks itself. "All right." Rachel's voice comes a moment before she actually enters the living room. "What did you do to yourself THIS time..." Rachel's voice tails off when she finally notices Kendra. She'd been vaguely aware of another presence in the house, but she'd been rather focused on Nate. Her head turns, green eyes locking onto Kendra - and then the irritated expression slides off Rachel's face as she suddenly switches tracks. "...and why do I think I've got a better chance of getting an honest answer from you than my idiot brother?" Rachel finishes, smirking a bit, her gaze distinctly intrigued. "Hi. I'm Rachel." "I am okay, Kendra. Not the first time I get hurt," in truth Nate's upper body shows a large number of scars. Cuts, burns and even bullet holes. Also a large tribal tattoo over his right shoulder and upper right arm. But most of those are now covered under the bandages. "Thanks for sticking around, did they doc have a chance to look at your ankle?" He is in the process of swallowing two red pills when Rachel barges in, activating all the alarms of the safehouse. Nate scrambles for the remote control to turn them off before they make his aching head explode. "Shit. Ray. Next time use the doorbell." Owowow. "Rachel, this is... uh," codename or not codename? Damnit. He looks at Kendra. She better introduce herself. "Remember I mentioned I had an older sister." A glass was secured and then Kendra was filling it with water, as she kept one ear and eye on Nate and his movements. "It was a really light sprain. They wrapped it, so it's fine. Barely even hurts. Hey, do you think someone could run to my apartment to pick up a few /things/?" She asks, with things meaning 'wings, mace and costume'. It's only as she's coming back into the living room that the sound of the locks being forcefully unlocked and the door being slammed open, that Kendra will drop slightly into a defensive pose. "What the hell - " She begins to say, before the whirlwind that is Rachel barrels through said door. Looking between Nate and Rachel and realizing they know each other Kendra begins to relax. And with Nate's introductions that only seals the deal for Kendra, as she straightens slightly to a normal stance to bring the water to Nate. "Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Kendra. Innocent Bystander at large to the trouble your brother caused." The short-haired woman will say with a quirk of a grin. "And yes, I do believe you'll be able to get more honest answers with me here." Poor Nate, outnumbered now. Glancing to Nate, Kendra says, "I already like her." As soon as those alarms started to sound, and Nate's headache spiked, THEN Rachel put her psi-shields up. She might have smiled a little bit, too. It's not much of a revenge for making her worry, but it's a start! Rachel's eyes follow Kendra as she delivers the water to Nate, her gaze flicking across to him as she very slightly quirks an eyebrow in an unspoken question. She's looking at Kendra again by the time the other woman answers her introduction. "Likewise. Has he apologised for dragging you into it yet, or do I need to elbow him?" Rachel sounds a lot more relaxed and even amused than her brash entrance might have suggested, all of a sudden. As if only then remembering, Rachel favours Nate with a flat look for his earlier complaint. "And yeah. Right. You'd probably have finished yourself off trying to answer the door." She tells him, though she softens the words with a quick grin, before her attention quickly switches back to Kendra. "I won't ask what he's told you about me. Yet." The redhead says, in the tone of someone who expects it hasn't been all good, shifting her stance as the tension leaves her frame. Seeing Nate's mostly in one piece has clearly helped. Stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, Rachel finally asks, "So what happened this time?" Water for the pills. Nice. "Thanks, Kendra," glare you back, Ray. "One of Cyberdata assassins attacked me. Killjoy. I got cut some." Like forty stitches worth of 'some'. "She is not going to do much but drooling for the next days. Nate swallows the pills and sits down, slowly, on a couch. He looks rather pale still. "I'll be fine, these things happen. And next Sunday we are going to Greenland to finish Cyberdata once for all." At Ray's mention of what Nate's told her, Kendra can only shake her head silent. Once Nate takes the glass from her hand, she'll find a nice cushey chair to settle down in, her injured ankle propped over her uninjured one. It's like a tennis match the two of them, and Kendra can't help but look back and forth, forth and back, as the two bicker like ... well, siblings. Nate's description of his injuries causes Kendra to roll her eyes. Twice. "Oh please, I'm sure you don't believe him, right?" Kendra says more towards Ray, than Nate, "It's more like she nearly got his spine and they had to pump him full of blood and plasma to stabilize him, but sure, he's fine. He's okay. Only a few cuts. Yup." Yes, Kendra is sadly one of those girls that knows the fine art of /sarcasm/. It's a hobby for her, truly. Kendra will quiet down some, when Nate talks more about Cyberdata and where to find them and of course, next steps. Nate's glare just seems to amuse Rachel. He doesn't want to answer her silent question about Kendra? No problem, Rachel will just ask Kendra instead. Later. Possibly while Nate's not even around... Rachel snorts in sheer disbelief, at about the same time that Kendra rather more eloquently explains that she doesn't believe him either. "Not for a moment." Rachel confirms, but as Kendra reels off the list of what /actually/ happened to Nate, Rachel's eyebrows go up in surprise. That sounds bad, even for Nate. "Damn." Rachel says, almost without realising she's spoken. "Thanks for not letting him get himself killed, Kendra." For a moment, Rachel's sarcastic pose has been dropped and the words are spoken with complete honesty. And then Nate announces that they're off to Greenland, and Rachel rolls her eyes and groans, before shooting another grin Kendra's way. "See what I have to put up with? You get to go clubbing and I get dragged off to Greenland. We'll have to compare notes when I get back..." And Rachel turns her head to eye Nate dubiously. "And before you say it, yes, I DO have to come. You're in no state to even be going, so I'm definitely not letting you out of my sight." Rachel hesitates, then adds, "But when that's done? You take some real downtime, OK?" Yep, she's saying that just to extract a promise in front of Kendra. She fights dirty like that. Nate has to bite him own tongue not to tell Rachel he will be taking permanent downtime real soon. Kendra doesn't need to know. "Look. We have been planning the operation since we got back from Tokyo, so I am going anyway. We can't delay it, they keep killing Halo employees." It would be nice to have Rachel there, too. Since her powers work fine and his own, well. "Okay, go ahead and read my memories if you want to know the whole details. Stay away from the stuff before, though. Not your business." As it involves Kendra's secret identity and all. "Next time why don't you go clubbing with us? I'm pretty certain we'll have to find another club, however. That one ... well, it may never be the same again." Kendra says, the sarcasm actually dropping from her voice, since people died there. And as for Nate, Hawkgirl will flick a look towards him and then back to Ray, "Here let me translate." Clearing her throat, she'll say in a slightly deeper voice, "Why thank you, sister, for being worried for me. I worry about you too and I appreciate that you are part of my family." A pointed look will be given to Nate, especially since they had a conversation just recently about family. Settling back against the cushion of the chair again, Kendra adds in a more normal voice, "I agree with, Rachel. Downtime seems like a good idea. Especially with friends and family." Those last words of hers are a little subdued, as she think of her family, specifically her parents who are no more. Rachel can see Nate's getting angry with her, which of course gets her own back up again... She opens her mouth, about to say something that will probably only pour gasoline on the fire, when Kendra makes her suggestion. Now, Rachel's not above arguing in front of an audience, but she kind of likes Kendra already. Probably because she's willing to gang up on Nate. She holds Nate's gaze for a second more, then steps back, finding a chair armrest to perch upon. "Deal." She replies with a quick nod - and then laughs when Kendra 'translates' for Nate, the tension that'd been building back up in her dissipating. "You'd think a couple of telepaths would be better at all this, right?" Rachel hasn't been making any attempt to hide what she is so far, and isn't about to start now. She knows how bad Nate is at keeping secrets like that, anyway. Rachel looks over toward Nate as he makes his offer, a little surprised - and then her lips curve a bit when he tells her what to keep out of. She doesn't mind, she has her imagination, after all. She's into his mind a moment later, skimming only what he's willing to share. Some of the amusement's gone from her expression when she's done, though. "At least it started off like a good night." Rachel says, then tilts her head to look curiously at Kendra. She didn't go beyond Nate's boundaries, but... "You're pretty good in a fight." Rachel remarks, frankly. "Something tells me Nate's keeping the good bit of the story for himself." Rachel's curious, but she's not going to push. "Settled, then. We'll try clubbing again as soon as I'm over my frostbite." Rachel grins, but her mind is reaching out for Nate's again. << And don't think I didn't know what you were going to say. We ARE going to fix you. You have a ruined date to make up for, after all. >> Rachel sounds grimly determined on that point, despite her outward expression. Nate is not particularly angry with Rachel. But he is angry, alright. Mostly with himself, and the world in general, and Cyberdata in particular. "If we go clubbing you need to find yourself a date," he decides, smirking at Rachel. That should slow down the redhead. Hah. "I really owe you one Kendra. No dancing for me for a few weeks, I guess, but we can go to the theater if you want. As soon as we get back and defrost. Man, stupid aliens should crash their stupid ship in tropical paradise. Not Greenland." "You would think." Kendra says with a grin when Rachel remarks about telepaths would be good at communicating. When it seems like the majority of the ruffled feathers have been calmed down, Kendra will relax again. She goes back to being mostly silent and an observer to the siblings antics. She will smile when Ray remarks about her fighting abilities, "Thanks, I know a trick or two to when it comes to fighting.", Kendra says simply to the red head. "And yes, you totally owe me one, Nate." Kendra says with a grin, "And an outfit too, I'm not letting you forget that one." She'll turn to eye Ray as she continues to speak, "Perhaps we can go outfit shopping when we have our next club outting? It's been a long time since I've done anything regular like clothes shopping." And after that last wistful bit, Kendra will slowly gets to her feet. "But on that note, I really do have to get going. Nate, try not to reinjure yourself, Ray it was great meeting you. Can't wait to chat again. I'm sure you have all the great embarrassing stories about Nate here and are just dying to tell them to /someone/." Her jacket will be rustled up from a closet, as she tosses over her shoulder, "I'll find one of your Halo boys to give me a ride home. Take care you two, and no fighting." Kendra ends with as she gives a quick wave to the two of them, before making her way towards the door. Once outside, Kendra will do just as she had said, find a ride home from one of Nate's flunkies. Category:Log